Krystle's Lie (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Bordello Scene 1: Carrington Mansion (vestibule) Blake and Krystle arrive at the mansion. Blake is furious and wants Jeannette to get Peter Burroughs on the phone for him. Scene 2: Carrington Mansion (library) Blake tells Peter that someone fronted Blaisdel the money and he wants to know who. Krystle looks concerned that Blake may learn that it is she. At least Blake thinks Krystle will give him a child, a child that he can name after himself - unlike Steven, who he chose to name after his father-in-law. Scene 3: Blaisdel house (kitchen) Claudia tells Matthew she is looking for a job. Matthew is not thrilled by this idea. They have an argument and Lindsay overhears her parents talking about getting married early and it being a mistake. Scene 4: ColbyCo (Jeff's office) Cecil comes to Jeff's office. Jeff needs to go to Tehran to see if there is some possiblity to make business with the new Iranian government. Jeff does not like dealing with rebels and remembers that once Blake said that Cecil would deal with the devil if the devil had oil. Cecil finds it ironical since he could say the same thing about Blake. Scene 5: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Matthew learns that it was Ed, the homophobic oil rig worker, who messed with the rig and not Steven. Scene 6: Rigger's bar Ed is not forthcoming with an admission until Matthew beats him up and forces him to admit it out. Scene 7: Hall of Records Lindsay goes to the Hall of Records with her best friend Tania and pull up her parent's marriage certificate. Lindsay learns that Matthew and Claudia married because she was born, and she is devastated. Tania tries to comfort her. Scene 8: Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Matthew goes to see Blake and tells him he know he paid Ed. Blake will not admit it and mocks Matthew because he is sure Matthew is still in love with Krystle. Scene 9: Carrington Mansion (staircase) Steven receives a telegram from Ted, Fallon tries to find out what it says. Steven tells her that Ted plans on being in Los Angeles and San Francisco and is asking Steven to see him. Steven actually will not go. Scene 10: Blaisdel house (living room) Matthew is back at home and wonders where is Lindsay. Claudia tells him she is asleep. Scene 11: Blaisdel house (Lindsay's bedroom) Matthew kiss Lindsay and does not notice that she cried. Scene 12: Carrington Mansion (library) Blake is on the phone with some man and wants him to continue to look for the informations he is paying him for. Krystle asks Blake if he will come to bed. Sharply, he answers that he will not. Scene 13: Carrington Mansion (vestibule) With Jeff away in the Middle East, Fallon spent the evening out of the mansion and meets Krystle when she comes back. Scene 14: Carrington Mansion (Steven's bedroom) Fallon and Steven share a tender moment. The two even talk about their mother and how Fallon was so upset that she could not sleep for six months after their mother left. Scene 15: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Matthew invites Steven out to the rig and apologizes to him and offers his job back. But Steven turns down the offer. Scene 16: Bookstore As Matthew fired him, Ed now has an ax to grind. Ed finds out that Claudia is working in some book store and pays her a visit. He tells Claudia that while she was in the hospital, Matthew was carrying on with Krystle. Scene 17: Airport hotel lobby Fallon decides to see Ted. Scene 18: The jet Fallon invites Ted on her father's jet and asks him to leave her brother alone so Steven can get his birthright. Ted promises to give Steven some time to sort things out, but he loves Steven, more than anything else. It is a love that Fallon has the fortune never to have experienced. Scene 19: Blaisdel house (Matthew and Claudia's bedroom) Claudia's fears of Matthew cheating on her have been confirmed and she gives Matthew the cold shoulder that night. Scene 20: Carrington Mansion (Blake and Krystle's bedroom) Blake finally learns that Krystle is on birth control and he gets both mad and drunk. All he wanted from Krystle is a child. Now he has a gay son, a whore of a daughter, and a wife he cannot trust. A wife who is probably sleeping with Blaisdel. Krystle tries to get away but Blake won't let her. She is his wife, and she will do her "wifely duties". Next Episode : The Necklace